


Take Me to the Hospital [vid]

by BJackson



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Blood, Gen, Video, fan video, music video, take me to the hospital, the faint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJackson/pseuds/BJackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music video about injuries, pretty simple!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me to the Hospital [vid]




End file.
